Thunderbirds Meets Supercar
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: In 2065, Brains' new invention accidently hurdles all of Tracy Island, the family, the machines, and even The Hood back in time to the 1960s where they meet Mike Mercury and his Supercar team. As the team struggles to find their way back to the future, The Hood has teamed up with Masterspy and Zarin and the three nasty villians plan to steal the vechiles and alter history!
1. Prologue: Love, Marriage, and Baby

**_Author's notes:_**

**_These are the puppets, not the live-action movie. That movie was horrible!_**

**_And Virgil, I prefer if he had his David Holliday voice (The original)_**

**PROLOGUE**

Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before Alan and Tintin finally confessed their feelings for one another. Both their fathers were even hoping it would happen, but easily Grandma was the most happy. "It's just a matter of time." she said "First they confess their feelings and soon they'll be walking down the aisle."

She was right too…

Alan and Tintin already knew each other well, and had gone on many romantic dates before they confessed their feelings. Tintin even remembered the special ring Alan bought her when they went to India on their Skyship-One Cruise. Even though the life of International Rescue was very dangerous, they both were well aware of this as were Jeff and Kyrano, but to them, to object the marriage of their children would be like refusing to answer to a distress call and leave them to die.

Not one, but two weddings were held. The first was a special Asian ceremony, and most of the family traveled to Malaysia. This ceremony was very important to Kyrano and Tintin, and served as a tradition in their family. Gordon often teased the way Alan looked in his ceremonial clothes, but Alan was just so happy, his brother's teasing had no effect on him.

The second ceremony was a proper wedding, and it was held at Tracy Island, and was only open to International Rescue members. Lady Penelope was the martyred of honor, and after much debate, Alan agreed to let Brains be the best man so as not having to listen to his brothers quarrel.

Tintin looked so beautiful in her white gown, and Alan looked really sharp in his pure white tuxedo. John got to watch the ceremony from Thunderbird 5 and broadcast it to all members who couldn't be there and allowed them to watch it from their homes.

Jeff was so happy, and Kyrano, he was both happy and sad at the same time as his told his daughter "From the day that you were born, I knew that this day had to come for you. Now, I fear that it has come too soon… for me!"

"Oh Father!" cried Tintin as she hugged him warmly.

A couple of years after that, Tintin and Alan surprised everyone with big news. "We're going to have a baby!" Everyone was just wild with excitement and happiness. Grandma couldn't believe she was going to be a great grandmother.

Eight and half months later, after much preparing, and realizing that Tintin was having a girl; Tintin suddenly went into labour sooner than was expected, and she was rushed to the mainland and then to the hospital where after many painful hours, she finally gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. She was named Madelynn, a name that was suggested by Gordon.

"Aw!" he remarked when he first came into Tintin's room and saw her holding the little bundle in her arms. "Meet little Madelynn." she said as she held up the sleeping baby. "Oh, my…" said a heart filled Jeff he gently took the baby from her. "My first grandbaby- She is defiantly a Tracy." He leant forward gently and pecked his granddaughter's little head.

Alan's brothers each took turns holding the baby. Scott felt proud to be holding his niece for the first time, especially as he was dubbed by Alan and Tintin as the godfather, but Gordon, when he held the little baby girl in his arms, he felt… in a way that words couldn't describe. Madelynn even let out a sleepy little yawn, opened her eyes, looked up at her uncle and smiled softly. "Hey!" he said softly "She's smiling at me."

"I'm sure she is." Alan agreed.

…

Days later, the baby was brought home. Everyone was there to greet them, Kryano, Grandma, Brains, even Penelope and Parker had come to visit just to see the little one. "Oh, Tintin, she's beautiful." Grandma gushed.

"Yes, isn't she gorgeous?" Tintin said.

"…My special little girl." Alan said

Kryano felt very happy when held his new granddaughter for the first time. "I remember the day, Tintin, when I first held you. It filled my heart with a joy that I felt I would never experience again… until now."

Penelope, the godmother had never held a baby before, but she knew she had to get to know Madelynn. Madelynn did cry a little bit at first only because she didn't know Penelope, but Parker had a good idea how to calm her down and made a silly face in front of the baby to which she giggled and cooed. "Why, Parker. I had no idea…" Penelope said.

"Oh, nothin' really, M'lady…" Parker answered "Anythin' for the little tyke." But he soon found Madelynn holding onto his finger. "Oy'! What'choo doin'." He said as he tried to get away, but Madelynn wouldn't let go "Parker, be gentle." Tintin warned him, but everyone else couldn't help but laugh at how funny Parker looked. "Come on! I say… let go."

Obviously, Madelynn really liked Parker, and Parker just couldn't be mad at "The little tyke."

Alan and Tintin's only regret was their mothers couldn't be there to see the baby. Everyone wished that too, and knew they would have loved her, but life went on, it was a time for a joy, not sadness.

**_Author's Disclaim:_**

**_Baby Madelynn is a character from RocketFan's "Baby Love" story, which I have been given full permission to fairly use._**


	2. Secret Project

**CHAPTER ONE**

In his jungle temple, The Hood was sitting in his throne and wickedly pondering over his thoughts of "International Rescue…!" He was thinking of finding a way to locate their headquarters and destroy them from within. He knew that their base had to be some sort of island, but exactly where. He decided he would have to ask his half-brother, Kyrano for help.

The curtain of beads opened wide revealing the chamber where Kryano's statue was. "Kyrano, the time has come." He said wickedly "You know that you cannot resist me. Kyrano! KYRANO...!"

While back at the island, it had been a month since Madelynn was brought home to the island. John was spending his last few minutes with her before he had to head up to Thunderbird 5 to relieve Alan. There were some things that being married with a child just didn't change.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you a lot." John said to his little niece as he playfully touched her little nose. Madelynn giggled and cooed. Soon he passed her back to Tintin. "Say goodbye to Uncle John." Tintin playful said as she gently made the baby wave her little arm.

At that moment, Jeff and Kyrano came in., "All set, Son?" Jeff asked "Alan's edging to get home."

"Sure." John said "The sooner I get up there, the sooner Brains can get back to his project. What's he working on anyway, Tintin?"

"Oh, I'm not certain. I never asked, what with Madelynn and everything."

Everyone felt they would know soon enough. For now, John bid his final goodbyes before he and Scott were sent on their way down on the sofa elevator, and all the way to Thunderbird 3. Soon they blasted off and were well on their way.

Kyrano continued to watch until the rocket was out of eyesight "There they go."

"Yes, Kyrano…" Jeff said "I'll sure be glad when Alan gets back.

"Me too…" Virgil said "The way Madelynn keeps crying for her daddy to come home, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at that remark "When you boys were little, I had to listen to you scream twenty-four hours a day."

"A geez, Father… No sense in carrying a grudge." Gordon teased.

Everyone laughed, but suddenly Kryano felt dizzy and his head aching in pain. "Kyrano!" cried Jeff "What's the matter?"

It was The Hood's evil magic getting to him. "Kyrano…! Now, you will tell me- where is the island that International Rescue base is located?"

Kyrano tried to resist all he could, but his evil half-brother's eyes began to glow putting more of a strain on him. "Answer me! Tell me where the island is located!"

Kyrano struggled to catch his breath. "I… I don't know!" he cried "It is… some… where… in the… pacific!"

His eyes stopped glowing, and Kyrano was released from the spell. He was all sweaty and tired. "What happened?" asked Tintin. "I was just putting Madelynn down for her nap."

"Oh, I… I became very dizzy." her father answered. Jeff wasn't going to take any chances with Kyrano. Madelynn was about due for her monthly check-up, and Jeff was going to request the doctor look after Kyrano as well.

"Oh, it is nothing really." Kyrano insisted, but everyone disagreed, and Tintin escorted her father to his room for a rest.

After a long while, Thunderbird 3 returned to its hanger, and Alan was so happy to be home, especially to see his little Madelynn again. The little baby was happy to see her daddy too.

Brains also asked Alan if he had brought back the configuration systems form the satellite that he needed for his project. "Sure, here it is." Alan said handing him one of his suitcases.

Scott's patients finally gave in. "Enough with the secrecy already, Brains. What the heck have you been up to?"

Brains decided to explain it all at dinner, that way everyone could hear his news.

At dinner, it was hard for everyone to eat, as the sight of Alan and Tintin feeding Madelynn was so adorable. "Come on, honey." Alan said "Show daddy a smile." Madelynn would then open her little mouth wide in a big smile giving her mother the chance to give her the spoon of baby food.

It was both cute and gross the way the way the food came spilling out of Madelynn's mouth like that. "Aw, shucks! Isn't that cute?" Scott said "She knows already she doesn't like the taste of broccoli."

As everyone ate, Brains finally decided to share his project with them. He was working on a cloaking device "Which should, uh, in theory, prevent our machinery and our base from being detected, and photo-proof."

"A cloaking device…?" Virgil asked "Gee that sounds pretty useful."

"It certainly is." Jeff agreed "With a device like that, it means we'd be able to move around without fear of being tracked by outsiders, and photographing our machines would be completely useless."

"That is, the idea, uh, Mr. Tracy." Brain said.

"And that's why you needed Thunderbird 5's system plans?" asked Alan.

"Yes, Alan. That is… correct." replied Brains; he continued to explain that Thunderbird 5's plasmatic deflecting armored coating already prevented it from being detected by other systems, and it was necessary for him to obtain the configurations systems to produce the formula he needed for his project to work, but he also required the configuration of FAB-1, Lady Penelope's car.

"Well, you'll get your chance soon enough, Brains." Jeff told him, telling everyone that Penelope was coming to visit the next day.

"When will we get to see your project finished?" Gordon asked, to which Brains replied "Oh, uh, um, not for some time yet… uh, Gordon. I'm, uh, still… in the… um… experimental stages, but if all goes well tomorrow. I should be able to begin my first test- Provided that nothing goes wrong."

The others didn't like it when he said things like that, but soon they all gazed at the baby. "Will you look at that." Scott said as Madelynn yawned and stretched out in her highchair. "It's bedtime for you, Madelynn." Tintin said as she scooped her little daughter up in her arms. Alan, already finished with his dinner went off to help his wife.

"Gee, those two are so lucky." Gordon said, and the others agreed.

Madelynn needed a bath before bed for slopping her food all over her. Soon, she was all squeaky clean, in a fresh diaper, in her fuzzy pink pajamas and sleeping in her little crib. "Oh, she's so adorable." Tintin said.

"She really is." Alan whispered so as not to wake his daughter. They continued to watch their daughter sleep away for a while before getting ready for bed too. As they sat in bed and read a while to help them sleep, Tintin asked "What's that you're reading?"

Alan showed her it was a magazine containing articles of Supercar, the famous marvel of the 1960s. Back then it was believed to be the greatest machine in the world, much like the Thunderbirds themselves. It could travel in space, under the sea, fly through the sky, and performed all sorts of missions and stunts. Next to the car was a picture of its pilot and owner, Mike Mercury. He had been dead for some time, but Alan really looked up to him, and it was Mike who was his very inspiration to be an astronaut. He was like an idol to him. "I always dreamed one day it would be possible to meet him, but I guess I can pretty much kiss that thought goodbye."

Tintin flirtingly snuggled close to her husband "But you can kiss me goodnight."

Alan smiled and kissed his wife tenderly, but the moment was interrupted when Madelynn began to cry and squeal from her crib across the room. The parents sighed and got up to see what she wanted.

It wasn't until long after that everyone was sleeping blissfully in the peaceful night.


	3. Experiment goes wrong

**CHAPTER TWO**

At local government building in England, a mapmaker was getting ready to fly off with his assistant to take worldwide photographs for long range pictures of maps. "I say, I hope we get some good shots." The mapmaker said "My boss promised me a big raise if I deliver them soon."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The pilot said "I just have one or two things to do, and then we're off." Then he went off to his quarters to do his things, but upon arriving he could hear rustling in the closet. "Who goes there?" he called but he got no response. He slowly crossed over to open the door and found a strange man who greatly resembled the pilot and who gazed at him with glowing hypnotic eyes. The pilot couldn't look away and soon fell on the floor unconscious.

The Hood, in disguise sniggered as he swapped uniforms with the pilot. Soon he and the mapmaker took off in a special plane that would take them all the way around the world. The mapmaker soon felt that they were drifting off course. "I say there! Where are we going?" he asked, but the pilot wouldn't even turn to face him. "Didn't you hear me? We're off course." asked the mapmaker, but the pilot still ignored him. The mapmaker lost his patients and came up to pilot, and soon realized though the resemblance was uncanny. "You… you're not my pilot."

Suddenly, the pilot eyes were glowing brightly, and the mapmaker found himself slipping away and he fell unconscious on the floor. The Hood removed his mask and then proceeded to toss the man out of the plane and into the ocean where he would be lost. Then he took over the controls again and steered for the pacific. "Now I am free to act alone." he said to himself. "I will search the entire ocean if I have to. I will find International Rescue, and I will destroy them for good!"

Meanwhile, Penelope and Parker had long since arrived and were happily chatting with everyone while Brains worked on his project after obtaining what he needed form FAB-1. Tintin was helping him, and Alan was looking after Madelynn after the doctor had arrived and given the baby her checkup, not knowing he was at the secret base of International Rescue, and operation cover-up was in effect.

The doctor also looked at Kyrano as requested, both he and the baby seemed perfectly fine, but he did recommend Kyrano start taking his age into consideration. "You're not as young as you used to be, Kyrano." The man said. "Oh, I understand. Believe me, I do." Kyrano answered.

"Thanks for everything, doc. We're glad you could come over." Jeff said as he shook the man's hand and showed him back to his plane. Soon the plane took off, and Jeff couldn't help but snigger slightly that the doctor had no idea where he was.

As the doctor flew his plane across the ocean, another plane passed by- The Hood's plane. He soon began to feel maybe to backtrack from where that other plane had come from. "Perhaps it will lead to where International Rescue is based."

With the doctor gone, Brains was now free to continue with his experiment. He called up John in the space-station. _"John here, Thunderbird 5. Ready when you are Brains."_

"Oh, Right!" Brains said "This will interfere with our equipment for a brief moment, Tintin."

"Oh, it's all right, Brains…" Tintin said "Mr. Tracy doesn't expect too much to be going on; As long as no one else is flying too near our island."

That's where she was wrong, for The Hood could see the island coming up in the distance. "Ahh that must be It." he said "And island that size… it has all the ideal conditions for a super-secret hideout. I mustn't get too close yet. They may spot me."

Brains measured out his formulas. "Hmm, uh, interesting." He said "They appear to be highly unstable, but I suppose I can work with them."

"Do be careful, Brains." Tintin said.

Brains nodded and set the two formulas into his machine. "Okay, John. Uh, get ready."

While all this was going on, everyone was still chatting away in the lounge without much of a care in the world. Either fussing over the baby, or just talking. Penelope was starting to wonder what life would have been like if she were a mother and had a family like Jeff's "Oh, I'm sure you'd make someone a wonderful wife, Penny." Jeff said "But you know how it is."

"Oh, of course…" Penelope said "It's probably just a hopeless thought."

"Yes, perhaps it is." Jeff said, but of course it was slightly hinted between them, but not possible at all. Suddenly the lights gave a flicker. "Ahh… it looks like Brains is starting his project. He warned us the power would get shaky."

"Right, John…" Brains said "Throw the power on my command."

_"Standing by…"_ John said

The sensors on Thunderbird 5 were starting to glow softly as the power began to build up. John felt like the temperature was going up and he was sweating, but it was really because of excitement. "Wow-Wee…! I hope this ends soon." John muttered.

_"Okay, John! NOW…!"_ Brains shouted. At his command, John threw the switch "Power coming on now!"

At once, Thunderbird 5 fired the beam at Earth straight for the island sending the signals and force Brains required. At first everything seemed to be going okay. "It's working!" cried Brains "Tintin! The formula's working!"

Tintin was very happy for Brains.

"Uh… okay… uh John. Switch off now." Brains said.

John tried all he could, but the systems wouldn't shut down. _"Brains…! There's something wrong!" he cried "The systems have started a chain-reaction. They're going crazy!"_ Suddenly his signal began to break up. "John! John!" cried Brains "Can you hear me?"

The formulas were also starting to go berserk and the entire island began to softly shake like a volcano getting ready to erupt. "Hey what the blazes is going on?" growled Scott.

Madelynn was scared and began to cry; Alan comforted her and held her close. Jeff tried to reach Brains in the lab. "Brains…! Brains, what are you trying to do? Blow us to pieces?"

The shaking got more violent and suddenly everyone began to feel strange "What's happenin'?!" cried Parker.

"Everyone, get on the floor!" shouted Jeff!

Outside, The Hood was getting closer to the island, when the force began to shake him in his plane. "What is happening?!" he cried. He felt his best option was to eject before his plane exploded. He flew as close to the island as he could and ejected parachuting near the island, when suddenly he felt himself falling down an endless white tunnel along with the entire island!


	4. Mysterious Mysteries

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_1961…Black Rock, Nevada…_**

Somewhere in the vast deserts of Black Rock, was the secret laboratory belonging to Mike Mercury and his Supercar team.

Young Jimmy Gibson and his pet monkey Mitch were already seated at the table with Mike waiting for breakfast to be served. Both were growing a little impatient. "Hey, come on, Professor. I want to eat." Jimmy said, and Mitch pounded the table and screeched impatiently.

"I'm almost ready." Professor Popkiss called from the kitchen.

"You should you learn to have better patience, Jimmy." Mike said as he looked up from his paper. Jimmy apologized, but Mike understood. "Say, what's new in the paper today, Mike?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Mike answered "Just these things about people having seen mysterious lights in the skies over the desert last night."

"Last night? Gee, we must've slept right through them." Jimmy said "What do you think they were?"

"Oh, probably nothing much for our concern…" Mike dismissed.

"Oh, I don't know." Popkiss said as he came and served breakfast. "Zere were lots of people who saw zees lights. It can hardly be a coincidence. By zee way, where's Beaker?"

That's when Beaker came to the table and he looked a little groggy. "Gee, Dr. Beaker. You look as if you haven't slept all night." Jimmy said.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, Jimmy. I did not." Beaker replied and said that he was about to turn in when he caught a glimpse of the mysterious lights in the sky above the desert. "I found them to be interesting. Most interesting, but I couldn't seem to pinpoint their precise location, nor of what cause them."

Mike could see where this was going. It meant they were soon going to be off to investigate. "Well, let's eat up. The sooner we do the sooner we can check out the place."

Everyone inside the Thunderbird base was still unconscious, but slowly Scott began to come too, and Madelynn was wide awake poking at his head. "Ow! Madelynn…?" he groaned as he shook himself awake and picked the baby up. That's when everyone began to wake up.

"Say! What goes on?" asked Virgil.

Gordon rubbed his head "I remember the island was shaking and then next… nothing."

Brains and Tintin came into the room. Alan was happy to see his wife was okay, and Tintin took Madelynn from Scott. "She's alright." Scott said "Little rascal actually woke me up."

Grandma felt alright, "But gosh, someone turn up the air conditioning. It's boiling in here."

Everyone else felt the heat too. It had been hot on the island before, but never that hot before. The power systems were still badly banged up, but the backup generator finally kicked in. Jeff called into Thunderbird 5 and John answered._ "Gee, father… I'm so glad you're all okay."_

"Yes, Son… Are you okay?"

_"Well apart from this lump on my head, I feel fine."_

This was something, but still, nobody knew just quite of what was going on. "Father!" cried Scott "Come here, take a look at this!"

Jeff raced to the door and "I see it… but I don't believe it." Everyone gazed out and couldn't see the ocean anywhere; just miles and miles of hot and dry desert. "But, this is impossible." remarked Virgil "It doesn't make sense."

Even Brains was flustered, but John was able to pinpoint their location and confirm that the island had landed smack in the middle of the Nevada desert in Black Rock, but also he couldn't seem to raise anyone else over his radios.

"Maybe we could fly around and take a look?" Gordon suggested, but Jeff was against the idea. "We don't know if anyone is in the area or watching us. If we make any attempts to take off, we'll get spotted and tracked."

Penelope then suggested that she and Parker drive around in FAB-1. It was small, and no one would suspect too much. "Right…! Good idea, Penny." Jeff said "But I don't want you to go too far and keep in constant contact at all times."

"Of course, Jeff…" Penelope said "Come along, Parker."

Soon, FAB-1 was tearing across the desert. Penelope and Parker were still confused at how they ended up there. So was everyone else.

However, eventually they came to a road and a small town was up ahead. "Right, Parker… We'll use the telescoping lenses to get a closer look. We don't want to arouse suspicion."

"Yes, Milady." replied Parker. They scouted around and zoomed in close and what they saw confused them even more; telephones and petrol pumps, and even vehicles, all of which were horribly out of date. "What do you make of it, Parker?"

"Can't say so, Milady; I've never seen anythin' quite like it."

Suddenly, someone near them stopped and tooted their horn. "Hey, that's some ride you got there." he said. "Oh, uh… why thank you." Penelope responded, and as the man drove off in his car, Penelope and Parker got a gander at his licence plate _"1961"_

"Well, stone the crows." Parker said.

"Yes." Penelope said, but both of them were finding it hard to believe that a car like that was still working. "I think we've seen enough, Parker. We must get back to base and inform Jeff immediately."

"Very good, Milady…"

…

While all this was going, Mike, Beaker, Jimmy and Mitch were preparing to take off in Supercar. "Engines at fifteen-thousand!" cried Mike.

"Roger, Mike. Interlock on." said Popkiss.

"Fire both!" Mike shouted as he fired the rockets. "The roof-doors are open, Mike!" Popkiss said.

"Full-boost- Vertical…!" And Supercar took off. "Supercar to base- We're airborne, Professor. We're going to make a complete sweep of the entire desert. If anything's out there, we'll find it."

_"Roger, Mike. Radio in again after zee first sweep."_

"I should very much hope that we do find something." Beaker said.

As Supercar flew over the desert the team couldn't see anything at first, but Mitch began to hoot and screech. "Hey Jimmy, What's wrong with Mitch?" asked Mike.

"I don't know, Mike." answered Jimmy "Say, wait a minute. I think I can see something. Down below; it's a pink car."

"A pink car…?" asked Mike.

"He's right, Mike. Look!" said Beaker.

Mike looked down, "Yeah, I see…" it was hard to get a look at the car as it was stirring up a lot of sand, so they switched to clear-view. "Curious…! Most curious…!" Beaker said.

Mike the radioed Popkiss about the car "We're going to follow it, Professor. Maybe we'll find what we're looking for."

_"Be careful, Mike. We don't know much of what could out zere."_

"Right, Professor. Hold on, gang. I have a feeling that Supercar is in for one of the most unusual adventures ever."


	5. Meet your idol

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jeff and the team managed to get the power going again, and Jeff just received word from Penelope about her findings and even got to see the snapshots she took. Grandma recognized the town as "Why that's Batesville."

"Batesville, Grandma…?" asked Alan.

"Yes, my grandmother showed me pictures of when her grandmother used to live there. I recognize it from the photos I saw."

Suddenly everyone began to realize what was going on, but Brains was the one who actually spoke. "We have traveled back through time!"

"Back through time?" asked Scott "But that's crazy."

"Yeah, but nothing else can explain it..." said Virgil "I mean those buildings, those telephones, even that car with that licence plate on it."

Jeff even tried the TV, but no stations they were attuned to could broadcast, and he checked with John, but he too couldn't seem to intercept any radio calls as they were operating on principles completely different than anything they could detect. "I guess that tears it." Jeff said "Here we are in the Nevada desert, a-hundred years out of our time."

Brains corrected him "A-hundred and four to be accurately precise, uh, Mr. Tracy."

"It's so fantastic." remarked Tintin.

"It sure is." added Alan "Look, here comes Penelope."

FAB-1 managed to make it onto the island and everyone was together again. As exciting as it all seemed they knew this was serious. Brains could only figure that his experiment with the formulas caused a chain-reaction in the space-time continuum which sent them there, but he couldn't understand much of how it worked and it would take time to work out.

"Meaning we may not be able to ever go back to our own time?" asked Gordon.

"That is, uh, a possibility Gordon, but I won't know for certain until I've made my tests."

"Right, Brains. You better get to it immediately." said Jeff "It's not safe for us to be in this time period. If by some fluke we change the past we'll alter the future in ways that could have serious consequences for us all."

Meanwhile, The Hood had finally come round from being knocked out, only to find he was in a strange room and in bed, and two men, a very fat one, and a very thin one, were watching over him.

"Masterspy, he is coming round." said the thin man.

The fat man came over, "Good, friend Zarin; Very good!"

The Hood sat upright "Where… where am I? Who are you gentlemen?"

The two men explained that they found him unconscious in the road and felt it would be most unkind to not give him medical attention. The Hood felt relieved, but also frustrated "International Rescue has outwitted me again!"

Masterspy and Zarin gazed each other in confusion. "International… what?" asked Masterspy.

The Hood almost felt insulted "Surely you have heard of International Rescue, and their famous fleet of Thunderbirds?"

Zarin shook his head "No, we have not. All we have heard of is, Supercar."

Masterspy looked ready to explode for Zarin giving away information regarding Supercar, but The Hood "I have never heard of this Supercar before, but I admit, it sounds rather interesting."

"So do your Thunderbirds." said Masterspy. He was starting to tell that maybe this man was more like him and Zarin than he thought. "Friend Zarin, I think we have made ourselves and new friend today."

The Hood and Zarin both felt the same. They working together would mean that both Supercar and International Rescue would never know what hit them. The three men couldn't help but laugh sinisterly.

Meanwhile, Supercar had followed FAB-1 far behind, and what the crew saw next really shocked their brains. "Holy smoke!" cried Mike "Take a look at that."

"Good heavens!" cried Beaker.

"I don't believe it!" added Jimmy, and Mitch gave a little shriek. There, in the middle of the desert was a rocky mountain. It had to at least be the size of a small town, and as tall as the sky scrapers in New York. The Professor could hardly believe it himself when Mike radioed in "I know it's hard to believe, but it's there Professor. It's really there. I think we should go down and investigate."

The Professor tried to talk him out of it until they knew more, but even Beaker couldn't resist. "Where is your scientific curiosity, Professor?" he asked "What harm can ten whole minutes do?"

Supercar was set down at a short distance away from the mountain, and the team decided to walk the rest of the way. "Gee, it's even bigger up close." cried Jimmy.

"Yeah, but how did it get here?" asked Mike.

Even Beaker had no clue, but suggested they investigate with the hopes of finding clues. "Say, you don't suppose anyone lives here do you?" asked Jimmy.

"I think it is possible." Mike said "Take a look up there…!" He pointed to a small house perched high atop one of the cliffs. "Magnificent." Beaker exclaimed "I wouldn't have believed it possible."

"Hey look…" Mike said "There's more." All ways they could see a runway, a round house, even tall antenna with satellite dishes on it. This place was becoming more and more interesting by the second. "Jimmy, you and Mitch go back to Supercar and radio the professor at the lab. Dr. Beaker and I are going to check this out some more."

"All right, Mike. Let's go Mitch. Mitch…? Where are you Mitch?" but Mitch was nowhere to be found. "I fear Mitch may have run off while we were distracted." Beaker said.

"Oh, no!" groaned Mike "Well we've got to find him. Jimmy you get back to Supercar."

Jimmy did as he was told while Mike and Beaker explored the mountain.

Meanwhile, the Tracy family nothing of what was going on. Their equipment wasn't attuned to pick up signals from the time period they were in, and exciting or not everyone did decide to make of the best of things and prepare for the worst if they could never get back to the future.

Tintin had just finished feeding Madelynn her bottle of formula. "All gone, Madelynn." She cooed. She went go wash the bottle out in the sink and left Alan to pick up and burp the baby. He walked around with his little daughter draped over his shoulder and gently patted her back until she burped. "Aw, good girl honey!" Alan cooed "Who's a good girl, huh?"

As he walked by the window, Madelynn saw something watching her from outside the window; it was a monkey and it gazed at her and hooted making her giggle, more than usual. "Wow! Someone sure is happy." Alan said.

"What's wrong?" Tintin said as she came over and noticed Madelynn laughing hysterically. Then they saw outside the window. "It's a monkey." said Alan. "But Alan, monkeys don't live in the desert." Tintin said.

"Where did he come from?"

Mitch was still playing outside, and unexpectedly set off one of the outside alarms in case intruders came onto the island. Mike and Beaker heard the whirring of the alarms. "Uh, oh…! I don't like the sound of that." said Mike.

Jeff located the signals and the equipment was able to detect body heat form living things. "Look!" he said pointing at the screen. "We've got three intruders on the island."

Scott Virgil and Gordon, knowing the procedures, armed themselves. "Give them a hand, Parker." Penelope ordered. "Yes, Milady." complied Parker.

The four of them stood at the door with their guns with Jeff and prepared to interrogate the intruders. Jeff spoke into a megaphone "You down there! Stand right where you are and put your hands over your heads!"

The two men down below stood where they were. "Oh, dear…! I fear we are in deep trouble now, Mike."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Mike agreed as he kept his hands up. He looked up at the house and saw many people up there pointing guns at them. "Don't try anything funny!" one of the men called down to them. "Stay right where you are! We're coming down."

Alan and Tintin came into the lounge and asked what all the trouble was about. Penelope explained about the intruders just down from the house. Alan and Tintin gazed out of one of the windows and what they saw made them stare in shock and amazement. "Tintin… is… is that?"

"Alan!" cried Titan "It is…!"

Alan quickly passed her the baby and ran "Father…! Boys! Don't shoot!" and then he quickly dashed outside and down the stairs heading to where the two men were. "Alan! Alan, get back here!" snapped Jeff, but Alan didn't stop until he reached the two men.

"I can't believe it. It's… it's really you." Alan said in near disbelief. "You're Mike Mercury."

Mike blinked once and put his hands down. "Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

Alan felt like he was going to faint with excitement, while up at the house everyone else felt confused.


	6. Allies and Enemies

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Hood and his new friends began to devise a plan that would force Supercar and International Rescue out into the open. "You are certain that this will work?" Zarin asked. "Silence, worm!" snarled Masterspy "Of course it will work."

"Yes, it shall work." said The Hood "You do not know International Rescue like I do. They cannot refuse a call for help. They will come."

However, the three men had to work carefully so as not to arouse suspicion form other cites, as The Hood knew about messing with the past was not a good idea. They needed a plan to draw the Thunderbirds to a place that would not be of any consequence to the time factors.

Masterspy knew just the place, on an oil rig out in the pacific. "I must confess though, how are we to draw Intentional Rescue and Supercar to this place? Will they even know how to find us?"

The Hood snickered "Leave that to me."

It didn't seem to take much for the people to realize they meant each other no harm. One would even say it was fast friends in the making. Alan even got the chance to ride in Supercar and head back to the lab to bring the Professor back to the base.

Mike and friends were astonished to learn about International Rescue, and several things forms the future, keeping in mind they were not to tell anyone of this, and being men of top secrecy themselves they promised never to do such thing.

Professor Popkiss even offered to help Grandma and Kyrano cook lunch. He was very handy around the kitchen and managed to figure out how to use the unfamiliar tools with ease. Before long, everyone had a wonderful lunch; everyone especially enjoyed the professor's special Wiener Schnitzels. "Delicious!" remarked Jeff "That was certainly wonderful, Professor."

Popkiss chuckled shyly "Thank you, Mr. Tracy. I try my best but, zis has to be zee first time I've ever tried cooking using items from zee future."

Kyrano and Grandma were really impressed. "Never thought I'd know any other person who could cook as well as I can." Grandma complemented.

"Indeed. Most honorable" added Kyrano.

Popkiss felt his big cheeks turning red, "Oh, stop. You're making me blush." He giggled.

Parker couldn't hold it in and let out a big belch of satisfaction. "Parker!" snapped Penelope. "Oh, beg pardon! I didn't mean to."

"That's all right, Parker." said Mike "It's a compliment to the professor's cooking."

"Are you all really from the future, Scott?" asked Jimmy.

"Well… yes… I guess we are, Jimmy." Scott answered. Jimmy felt giddy as a boy in Santa's workshop "Gee, it must be fantastic there."

"Well, you could say that." Virgil said "Things have improved well, but we are surprised that even in this day and age, high tech vehicles like Supercar exist."

Mike understood how they felt. He had been on a tour of the base and got to see the Thunderbirds and others machines. "I thought Supercar was a marvel."

"Yes, I agree…" added Popkiss "Zey're so amazing, I don't think I could ever hope to understand zem."

Jeff asked where Brains was and felt that he'd love to hear these compliments, "Oh, he's giving Dr. Beaker a tour of the labs." Tintin said "Yeah, something tells me those two are really going to get along well." Alan said.

And indeed they were. Dr. Beaker had only dreamed of seeing such remarkable equipment which made his own workshop seem inferior. "Well, uh, Dr. Beaker… what do you think?"

"Mm, yes… I must say Mr. Brains; I find this to be fascinating… most fascinating."

Brains felt flattered and thanked him, "And… Dr. Beaker, it's just Brains."

"So sorry…!" Beaker said and he invited if Brains would like to sometime check out the Supercar labs. "Oh, uh, I'd like that, but I… I… really must get back to work to solve this problem I'm having with how to get us home again."

Beaker understood and couldn't agree more. "However, if I would care for any assistance, I will more than willing to lend a hand."

"Oh, gee, uh, that would be nice."

A while later… Everyone was gathered in the lounge and chatting some more and it was really cute to see Mitch playing with Madelynn. "I think Madelynn really likes Mitch, Jimmy." Alan said.

"I think she does too." Jimmy said.

Tintin hated to take Madelynn away but she needed her nap. The poor little baby cried, "Aw, You can play with the monkey later." Tintin said soothingly.

Mitch felt little disappointed too and hooted sadly, but Jimmy perked him right up and then escorted him outside to play. Passing by Penelope, "Oh excuse us, Lady Penelope." Jimmy said politely, but Penelope acted a little jumpy around Mitch "Oh, um, quite all right." She said.

Gordon couldn't help but giggle "Why Lady Penelope, you're scared of monkeys, are you?"

"Afraid of monkeys, I…? Of course not." said Penelope. Even Jeff couldn't help but snigger "Sure, Penny." But the truth was obvious to everyone. Even Parker couldn't help but snicker softly. Penelope felt so embarrassed.

The boys even treated Mike and Professor Popkiss to a small game of croquet. Mike and Popkiss still found it incredible to believe that the entire base was actually an island from the middle of the ocean. "What would Masterspy think of this?" Mike said aloud.

"Masterspy?" asked Virgil "Who's that?"

Mike explained that he was a very bad man who was always up to all kinds of trouble, preferably to steal Supercar, not once but many times over. "But each and every time, we manage to get the better of him while at the same time being ready for his next attack."

"Gee, I'd hate to think of what would happen if he found out about us." Alan said.

Actually, at that very moment, the three villains were in Masterspy's apartment and had finished going over all their plans, and computations of the oil rig. It was just the right place for some heroics to take place. All that was needed was for a little accident to happen. "Are the arrangements ready, Friend Zarin?"

"Yes, Masterspy. Everything is in order. We can begin in merely a few days."

"Good! Very good…!" hissed The Hood. Despite that the plans seemed unstoppable and would work for everyone. The Hood was secretly planning to betray his allies, while at the same time they were planning on betraying him.

"Just think of it, Friend Zarin. Not only will we seize Supercar, but we will also have our very own fleet of Thunderbirds as well."

"Yes, Masterspy. I can hardly wait!"

The two men were laughing sinisterly, while The Hood was already snickering to himself. "The fools…! I will help them; until I no longer require them, and then all of there is gain will be mine!"


	7. What we need

**CHAPTER SIX**

Over the next few days, the two teams constantly visited one another, and the Islanders had their chance to check out the Supercar workshop. As expected, it was rather inferior compared to the Thunderbirds equipment and such, and this was respected between the teams, but given the day and age it was certainly high tech and impressive, especially to Brains.

With the help of Beaker and Popkiss they managed to alter their radios to maintain contact with each other through John in Thunderbird 5.

He and Beaker spent time working on Brains' project. Tintin took time to assist and left Madelynn in the care of Alan or the rest of the family when she wasn't needed. So far, with Beaker's help Brains managed to perfect his cloaking device with the aid of Beaker's invisible paint mixture he invented some time ago. It was tested on FAB-1 and sure enough, when they tried to take pictures the car just couldn't be captured on film.

"Satisfactory…! Most Satisfactory…!" Beaker cried "What say you, Mr. Brains?"

"Oh! It's absolutely incredible, Dr. Beaker" chirped Brains "And uh, again, it's just Brains."

That was one thing perfected, but it still didn't solve the problem with the time travel. The nearest Brains and Beaker could deduce was the positive energy levels were so intense that they pierced the space time continuum which thrust the island and Thunderbird 5 into the past.

Beaker's theory was since Brains was using positive energy, which brought them to the past, "Perhaps using negative energy will reverse the process."

"Uh, well, uh, um, it is rather risky, but I suppose we don't really have much to lose." Brains said "My only regret is that, uh, I don't seem to have the proper ingredients to make the necessary formula."

"Mmm, yes… I suppose that is a problem." Beaker said as he looked over the formula recipe and Brains required special properties of a kind of oil that could only be found by drilling in the Pacific Ocean.

Brains told Jeff this immediately "I see…" Jeff said "But the question can is, be done without altering the future?"

"I fear that the odds will not very much in our favor." Beaker said "You see, in most cases, even the slightest of alternations can prove to be quite dangerous."

"Yeah, but if you stay here, then won't you eventually be discovered?" asked Jimmy, and he had a point. Even with Brain's new formula complete rending things undetectable, and non-photographic, that didn't change they could still be seen visibly, a giant island in the middle of the desert- that would be impossible to excuse.

Jeff radioed Mike and some of the others who were at the Supercar workshop. _"I guess we'll just have to chance it, Father." _Scott said.

_"Yes, and besides we can fly high enough to avoid being seen, that would help us."_ added Virgil.

Mike even offered to help. Supercar had just as many gadgets as the Thunderbirds did that would help get what they needed without being seen. Even Popkiss agreed it would be a simple operation. Jeff agreed, and called everyone back to the base for a full-fledged meeting.

Meanwhile, the three villains had flown by chopper out to the old oil rig in the Pacific It certainly didn't look very sturdy, hence the reason it was soon going to be demolished and cleared away. The entire rig was deserted; the perfect place to begin their plans. "Beautiful." said Masterspy "This will do wonderfully."

"Come, gentlemen, let us get to work." The Hood said.

"Of course." added Zarin.

As the men worked setting up explosives which would cause a massive fire geyser, Masterspy and Zarin were also silently talking about what to do about The Hood. "You remember you're instructions?"

"Yes, Masterspy." answered Zarin "You have to only give me the signal."

While The Hood was already planning a special trap for his soon to be ex-allies with an old diving sphere. "When they least suspect it, I shall force them into this sphere, and plunge them into the waters."

While back at the island, the meeting was held and it was decided that Mike would fly out with Brains in Supercar and they would head for the pacific and would drill in a special area that would get Brains his oil needed, and then they would seal it off with a special cover to prevent any detection or pollution.

"Keep in close contact at all times." Jeff warned them "And remember; we can't afford any slipups."

Mike and Brains acknowledged this before climbing into Supercar. "You ready, Brains?"

"Oh, uh, ready to go, Mike."

"Charging port…! Five-thousand… seven-thousand… nine-thousand… eleven-thousand… thirteen-thousand, fourteen-thousand- fifteen thousand! Now charging starboard! Eight… Ten… Twelve… Fourteen… Fifteen-Thousand and steady…! Fire one!" Mike hit the switch and fired the exhaust flame. "Fire two…!" he did it again.

"Gee, it certainly take s awhile start that thing up." Virgil said.

"Yes." said Beaker "But of course, that is why Supercar is no ordinary vehicle."

"Full boost- Vertical." Said Mike, and then Supercar began to rise up into the sky and off it went.

Penelope was rather impressed "Oh, my! I really must have a word with Brains to see if he can alter FAB-1 to fly like that."

"Are you certain this is wise, Milady?" asked Parker.

Penelope soon withdrew her idea, realizing that it was possible that if FAB-1 could fly it would arouse suspicion.

Just then, Mike called in over the radio, _"Supercar to island, and workshop."_ Both Jeff on one end and Popkiss on the other end answered. Mike reported that he and Brains were well underway and would reach the spot at the ocean within an hour.

_"Roger, Mike."_ said Popkiss _"Call again when you've reached there."_

"And Brains, how long do you reckon this project will take?" asked Jeff.

_"It's uh… hard to say, Mr. Tracy. It, um, uh, depends on what we find when we get there, but I should assume no more than thirty minutes."_

"Right, call us again when you get there." Jeff said before singing off. He seemed to be rather worried. "Jeff, you're not worried are you?" asked Grandma.

Her son looked, "Huh? Oh, sorry mother. I guess I am a bit worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be. Mike's a good man, and Brains knows what he's doing."

Jeff realized that "But still, one false mistake could cause a lot of damages unimaginable."

Everyone else felt the same, but worrying about it wouldn't help matters. "Come on, Father…" said Gordon "What could possibly go wrong?"

They were soon about to get their answer, about an hour later the three villains were ready to spring their plan into action when Masterspy heard a familiar sound "Supercar?! What is friend Mercury doing here? We're not ready yet!" he growled.

"Please, Masterspy. Do not shout." cried Zarin.

"Do no tell me not to shout, Worm!" growled Masterspy "This is a catastrophe."

"Not necessarily." The Hood said "Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage, and take our plan to an even higher level."


	8. Treason and Trouble

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Brains gazed at the old oil rig and did indeed look in bad shape. "I know how you feel." said Mike "Just the same I'll be more than glad when they tear it all down next week."

Brains consulted the map plans. "Uh, yeah, this is roughly the area, Mike."

"Sure is…" Mike said and he switched on the radio, "Supercar to island and base; we've arrived. We're preparing to dive down."

_"Roger, Mike." _said Popkiss.

_"F-A-B, Supercar." _added Jeff.

"F-A-B…?" Mike asked as he stared at Brains. "It's just an IR code that signifies acknowledgement."

"Oh, I see. Anyways, down we go..." Mike said as he steered Supercar down and splashing into the waters near the rig, unaware that the three villains saw them, and The Hood was all suited up in diving gear. "Now, phase one begins." he said.

Masterspy and Zarin were confused at how he planned to make the pilot obey, but The Hood had already dived off into the water.

While on Supercar, Brains was impressed of the vehicle's underwater capabilities, having not experienced them. "It's a pity this craft is out of date in my time. It would've made a swell Thunderbird craft."

"I'm sure it would have." said Mike "But right now we've got work to do."

"I, uh right… uh steer ten degrees south, bearing 2-4-6-8 magnetic reference-E."

"Right…! Selecting slow cruise..."

Supercar slowly cruised forward and down a bit to the seabed, directly beneath the rig, with The Hood secretly watching form behind a rock formation and large plants nearby, waiting for the right moment.

"Hold it, Mike!" Brain suddenly said as Mike stopped Supercar at a place directly beneath the rig itself. Brains consulted the plans and confirmed this was the perfect place to drill. Mike confirmed with the two bases, and was cautioned to drill carefully- being directly beneath the rig. "Switching on drill head antenna." And Supercar front antenna changed from a sharp rod to a drill head and at Mike's control it began to drill into the ground with suction pumps activating to give Brains the oil he would need, colleting the samples in vials in the cockpit.

Once he had the oil, he'd be able to complete his formula back at the base, and then with a little luck, thrust the island back to the future, but it was still only a wild theory and he wasn't it would truly work and he had no way of testing it.

Suddenly, Mike and Brains could see someone swimming towards them. "Hey! Who's that?" Mike asked. Brains was speechless. He never though there would be anyone swimming way out here. The man swam straight up to the canopy and began to gaze at the men with glowing eyes. "Say…!" cried Mike "What… goes… on…?" and he and Brains were soon knocked unconscious. Mike had crashed into the steering controls and Supercar slipped forward crashing righting in the main support of the rig.

Masterspy and Zarin felt that. "What was that, Masterspy?" asked Zarin.

"It felt as if something had hit us." Masterspy said as the rig began to quiver violently. The Hood came back up onto the rig and stated what he had just done. "So, Supercar is now stuck?" asked Masterspy. "But how can we get to it if it is underwater?"

"Follow me." The Hood said and he led the two men to the old diving sphere. "Masterspy, I do not like the look of this." whimpered Zarin.

"What are you planning?" Masterspy asked.

The Hood didn't answer but turned to face the two men and began to hypnotize them with his glowing eyes. "Ma…ster… spy…!" cried Zarin as he fainted, "You… traitor!" groaned Masterspy as he collapsed.

The Hood snickered and then dragged them into the sphere. Masteryspy was rather heavy though, but he managed to get them in and lock them up tight before pushing the sphere off the side and cutting the cables so it dropped to the bottom.

The Hood sniggered with glee, "And now for part two of my plan, to draw International Rescue into the open." He turned round and was ready to walk forward, when suddenly he was captured in a giant net; a trap set by Masterspy. "Those miserable fools…! They were planning treason on me as well!" he growled "I'm trapped!"

Suddenly the rig gave another jolt…!

Mike and Brains oil hole, having not yet been sealed, was starting to break the foundation near the rig and the supports were getting worse, but poor Mike and Brains were still unconscious within Supercar, and they couldn't answer the radio.

_"Base to Supercar…! Supercar, come in."_ Popkiss called.

"Strange. Zere not answering." So he radio into to Jeff.

"Are you sure about this, Professor." asked Jeff.

_"I'm positive, Mr. Tracy."_ replied Popkiss _"Zere long overdue for a routine report."_

Then things went from bad to worse, as the rig gave another jolt which upset some of the fuses the villains had placed along the rig, and they exploded causing small fires to break out. "The charges!" cried The Hood who was still trapped. The flames started out small, but with all the oil drenched about they would spread quickly. Small explosions began to blow from the rig sending bits of rubble over the side and crashing down on Supercar and the diving sphere, but the impact made Brains start to come too, but he felt very dizzy. "Oh! Ow…!" then he quickly realized what was going on. "Mike! Mike! Wake up…!"

Mike came to, "Uhn…! Say, what goes on?" he asked in shock. He tried to start the motors, but Supercar was really stuck. Even the emergency thrusters couldn't break them free. "It's no use, we're trapped!"

Another small explosion erupted from the rig and they felt it from way down there. "What was that?" asked Mike.

"Can't say for sure, Mike… uh, but I think the rig is on fire." cried Brains. "If we don't get out of here soon… we'll be either blown apart or buried alive!"


	9. Thunderbirds to the Rescue

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Luckily the radio wasn't damaged, Brains quickly called bases. Tintin felt ready to faint "Mr. Tracy, what are we going to do?" she asked. Her father in law, Jeff felt skeptical about sending a rescue. "I know it's the right thing to do, but can we risk it?" he kept asking himself.

"Father, we're just going to have to." Scott said.

"Come on, Mr. Tracy." said Jimmy "We can't just leave Mike and Brains down there."

Mitch hooted and screeched in agreement.

"I realize that, Jimmy." said Jeff "But can we do it without breaking our cover is all."

Dr. Beaker reminded Jeff that Brains' new formula did work and could be easily equipped all the Thunderbirds so they couldn't be captured on film. "And besides father, we'll be flying so high and fast that no one would really see us visually." Virgil said.

_"I agree with them, Mr. Tracy."_ Popkiss said.

Jeff finally gave in and realized "You're right, all of you. If anyone can save Supercar, it's us."

Popkiss had already pinpointed Supercar's location, _"But it's hard to keep a lock on. We're going to need more power."_

Jeff realized that Thunderbird 5 could help by homing in on Brains' telecom watch. He called up John, and John hated to admit it _"I'm going to need some help up here on this one, Father. I'm having a hard time maintaining full and complete communications with Supercar's systems blocking the signal."_

"All right, John. I'll send Alan up there to help you." Jeff answered. "Now, Scott you know the position. So get moving fast."

"Yes, sir…!" Scott said.

"Sounds like Thunderbird 4 will be needed." Gordon said

"Well, come on. What are we waiting for?" snapped Virgil.

Alan kissed Tintin goodbye and patted Madelyn's little head "Don't worry honey; Daddy's going to be just fine." he said to his little girl. Then he took his position.

Jeff even let Jimmy come behind his desk "How'd you like to launch them, Jimmy?" he asked. Jimmy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I, really? Oh, boy! I get to launch the Thunderbirds." but then he noticed Mitch was missing. "Never mind that now, Jimmy; we've got work to do." Said Jeff

The boys all took their places. "Everyone set…?" asked Jimmy. The boys acknowledge, and following Jeff's instructions Jimmy pressed to correct switches to activate the systems, and off the boys went as their crafts were ready. "Gee, this is so exciting!" Jimmy said. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle "Kids, always so excited."

Parker wished they could help out on the rescue. "I'm afraid that there's not much we can do, Parker." Penelope said "Except wish them good luck."

"Yes, Milday..."

As soon as the boys were boarded and the pre-launch stages were completed Jeff gave Jimmy the go ahead to say the words. Jimmy nodded and said proudly "Thunderbirds Are Go!"

Then all the Thunderbirds launched in their respective order, one, two, and then three!

"I say…" exclaimed Beaker "Professor, are you seeing this?"

_"Yes, Beaker…"_ Popkiss chuckled _"I can see zem all from here, zere just passing by."_

Sure enough, Thunderbirds 1 and 2 passed over the Supercar workshop and began to climb rapidly into the sky to avoid being seen. "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1…" Scott called "Climbing to a-hundred and fifty-thousand feet and proceeding west for the pacific.

_"F-A-B, Scott."_ said his father _"Virgil's about fifteen minutes behind you. Once Alan reaches the satellite I'll get him and John to give an exact course to steer on. The Professor's still trying to reach Supercar as we speak, but they must be in a really bad way."_

"Right, Father…" said Scott and then he headed off to the west.

Meanwhile, it didn't take too long for Alan to reach the satellite. He and John immediately rang the bases when Alan docked and they got straight to work trying to pinpoint the precise location form Brains' watch. "Try it again, Alan."

"Thunder 5 to Brains… Thunderbird 5 calling Brains in Supercar; come in."

John still couldn't raise much "Nothing! Not a peep."

"Hold it!" Alan suddenly said he picked up a small signal. "I've got something!"

Sure enough, Brains' signal was breaking through; it was weak, but readable. _"Alan…_

…thank goodness it's you."

_"Keep talking, Brains. We'll home in on your signal. The boys are on their way"_

"Well that's certainly something." Mike said "I just hope they get in here in time, I don't like the looks of the rig."

The fire on the rig was getting worse, and the oil crevasse was starting to split wide open leaking oil into the water and causing the rig supports to break up. If the boys didn't get there soon, the whole thing would fall right down on them and crush Supercar like a bug.

Inside the diving sphere just a few yards away from Supercar, Masterspy and Zarin were still unconscious, while The Hood was still trapped on the rig in the net and the flames were getting bigger. "It is… getting… hot!" he groaned. "I must… try… and escape!" he began to yank and pull on the net with all his might, and eventually it actually came loose and he fell smack onto the rigging. As he rubbed his sore head, he could hear the distinctive sound of aircrafts approaching. "International Rescue?! So, they have taken the bait." Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't stay on the rig much longer, but he was loaded with miniature cameras, and more of them on the chopper.

He silently crept to it and took off behind the rig where Scott wouldn't see him.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2- Have arrived at danger-zone, and it looks pretty bad. The whole rig is on fire. What is your estimated time of arrival?"

"Arriving in fifteen point seven minutes, Scott." answered Virgil.

"Well hurry it up, Virgil! That rig looks in bad shape and we can't let it explode, otherwise it's going to cause those time alternations we've been warned about."

While Scott kept Thunderbird 1 on free float, as there was no place to land, The Hood had him in his sights and was ready to take pictures. "Now, Thunderbirds, your secrets will be mine!"


	10. Team up

**CHAPTER NINE**

Thunderbird 2 was approaching the danger zone. "Say, look at that!" cried Gordon. They could both see the rig up ahead and it sure looked in a bad way. "This isn't going to be easy." said Virgil "You better standby in Thunderbird 4."

"Right." said Gordon and off he went take his post, and Virgil warned Scott that he was ready to release the pod.

"Hurry it up, Virgil!" Scott said "We've got to get this fire under control before the whole rig blows up."

Thunderbird 2 flew a safe distance away from the burning rig and realised the pod. It opened wide and lowered its ramp and Gordon launched Thunderbird 4 into the water. "Thunderbirds 1 and 2 from Thunderbird 4—I am seaborne now and am maneuvering to meet up with trapped Supercar."

"F-A-B, Gordon." said Scott "I've been in contact with Mike. He says if you just get enough of the wreckage cleared away, he can fire the engines and pull her out of there, but make it quick. We've got to get this rig fire under control and you've still got to seal that oil breech."

"F-A-B…!" Gordon said, and then suddenly he heard a familiar screeching noise that startled him. "What the…?" he peered round "Mitch…?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey, Gordon, what's going on down there?" asked Scott over the radio. Gordon immediately reported to the base that he had an unwanted passenger aboard…

"Mitch!" cried Jimmy "What are you doing there?"

"Well, I say… Now who's a fool?" muttered Beaker.

It was figured that he snuck around the base while no one was looking and got stuck aboard the pod and crept into Thunderbird 4. "Well, never mind that." Jeff said "Just as long as Mitch behaves himself. Right now we have a job to do."

While all this was going on, Masterspy and Zarin were finally awakening from the hypnosis. "Oh! Masterspy! Masterspy, wake up! Wake up!"

Masterspy felt every inch of his big fat had aching "What has happened?" he asked "Where are we?" It didn't take long for them to realize they were trapped in the diving sphere. "Masterspy, what can we do?" cried Zarin.

"Stop sniveling, you half-baked sunbeam, and I'm trying to think! It's hard to breathe in here. The air is almost completely out."

While the two men argued, Thunderbird 4 approached Supercar and began to shove away some of the wreckage. "Give it a little more, Gordon." said Mike "I can feel her starting to give."

"Right…! Here goes." Gordon said "Hang on, Mitch!" Mitch did as he was told as Gordon steered the sub around knocking more of the wreckage out of the way. Soon, Mike regained control and was able to get forward thrust "Well done, Gordon!" cried Brains "We're free!"

"Jeff, Professor, did you hear that?" asked Mike.

"Yes, Mike; we heard." said Popkiss "But don't forget about the zee and the oil leak."

It was at that moment, that the oil leak was breaking the seabed harder than ever. The rig supports wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Jeff alerted Virgil and Scott that Supercar was free. "Right…! Now let's deal with that fire on the rig." said Scott.

"Okay, Scott; preparing to fire aqua jet guns."

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 opened fire on the flames with their specialized water-cannons and soon all the flames on the rig were out, and down below, Gordon used the special sealing device to help lock up the oil leak and stop the destruction. He also used the suction pumps to suck up all the oily water so no pollution would infect the waters anymore.

Mike was more impressed than ever as he watched the Thunderbirds go. "Is there anything they can't do?"

"Oh, uh, very little, it would seem so, Mike." Brains said.

While the rescue operation was wrapping up, Masterspy and Zarin, still unaware of what had been happening the whole time, were still arguing in the diving sphere and starting to run low on air as they moved about, the sphere began to rock and thump about.

Mitch was the only one to notice, and began to tap Gordon's arms. "Not now, Mitch." Gordon merely scoffed "I'm trying to fix these seals." But Mitch wouldn't leave him alone "Mitch, cut it out, now!" Gordon scoffed.

"Gordon, what are you shouting at?" asked his father over the radio.

But back at the base everyone could see on Gordon's monitor what was wrong. "Mitch seems to be excited about something, Jimmy." Beaker said.

Jimmy agreed "Gordon, I think he's trying to tell you something."

That's when Mitch started to point out the port window, up ahead at an old rusted diving sphere that seemed to be thumping and bumping about, and it couldn't have been by the water currents. "Mike, Brains, do you see what I see?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, I see it." said Mike "Guess there's someone stuck inside."

Scott and Virgil heard that, "But… if we try to rescue whoever's down there, we'll be seen." Scott said.

"Yeah, and we can't be photographed, but what if they tell the story and someone believes them?" added Virgil.

"Oh, don't worry about that." said Mike "I think it's time I showed you guys another one of Supercar's little toys." He referred to Supercar's magnetic-grab; a device that could lift up objects from below that weighed over one-hundred and fifty tons.

He maneuvered Supercar over the sphere and switched on the magnetic-grab. "Magnetic lock engaged. Hold on, Brains, I'm taking her up." And Supercar began to fly up and out of the water, and Mike figured it best to take whoever was trapped in the sphere far away to a safe place so as not to notice the Thunderbirds.

"There they go." Virgil said

"Yeah, sure hope whoever's in that thing is alright." added Scott. Still, with the mission complete, they could now head back to base. The rig was fine and the oil leak was sealed. Jeff ordered all Thunderbirds back to base.

Scott, however, noticed that the photo alert had been flashing. "Someone's been taking my picture?" he asked "But how can that be, there's no one around here for miles."

"Oh, never mind Scott." Virgil said "Remember, whoever it is taking our pictures is due for a big surprise."

The Hood had taken so many different pictures of the Thunderbirds with automatic developing cameras, but much to his anger and shock, "I don't believe it. It isn't possible!" Every single one of his shots showed the rig, the ocean, even the sky, but no Thunderbirds anywhere! "International Rescue has outwitted me again!" he growled as he angrily ripped up the useless photos. However, he wasn't beat yet "There remains one chance…!"

Meanwhile, Mike set Supercar down miles and miles away near an abandoned warehouse and set the sphere down. Luckily it could be opened from the outside, but Mike and Brains were surprised to open the sphere to find, "Masterspy and Zarin!"

"Yes, Mr. Mercury." sneered Masterspy.

It didn't take much for Mike and Brains to realize they had been set up. "Well, Masterspy, you certainly hit a new low this time."

"And what is worse…" sneered Brains "You almost got yourselves killed!"

Even Masterpsy didn't know how to weasel his way out of this one, being unconscious for most of the time. "Someday, Mr. Mercury, I'll get even with your Supercar, and these Thunderbirds of yours."

"Thunder what…?" asked Mike as he played dumb to hide the truth "I don't think I've ever heard of them. Have you?" he asked Brains. "Uh, no, I can't say that I have."

Masterspy kept insisting that he and Zarin knew of International Rescue, but Brains and Mike just kept up their act, and decided to just leave the two villains where they were to fend for themselves. "Masterspy!" cried Zarin "We have failed again!"

"Stop your sniveling you poor excused imitation of a man!" growled Masterspy "Mark my words we will one day get our revenge."


	11. Forward to the Future

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Hood decided that the best course of action was to follow the Thunderbirds and Supercar, following far behind in his chopper, in hopes of finding the island, which he did! "So, this is where they are based."

He decided at best, to wait until dark and then sneak onto the island, that way he'd be able to move around freely without risking getting caught and dealing with the entire team all at once.

Little did he realize that Brains, with the help of Beaker and Popkiss, managed to extract the stuff the Brains needed form the oil they had gathered and worked on the formula all day. Alan stayed up in Thunderbird 5 to assist John to ensure things would be all set to begin what they hoped would thrust the island and Thunderbird 5 back to the future.

Of course, it didn't feel right not to have a farewell dinner. This time, everybody attended. Even Brains and Beaker…

Gordon still thanked Mitch for pointing out the diving sphere. "It's shame you can't come with us. You'd make a great member of International Rescue."

Mitch hooted and leapt with excitement and everyone laughed. Even Lady Penelope felt she could maybe get used to monkeys. This made Mitch leap even more excitedly near here which somewhat frightened her. "Oh, then again perhaps not." she whimpered.

"Do you have to go back, Mr. Tracy?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, Jimmy, I'm afraid so." Jeff answered "As tempting as it would be, we just can't stay here. This isn't our world, and we don't belong here."

"That's right." Scott said "We have our own home, and our own lives to live. It would never work for us here."

"Gee, I guess that's right." Jimmy said. He was more than understanding, but he openly said he'd miss everyone, and everyone kept exchanging the same farewells back and forth.

Alan wished he could be there to shake hands one last time with Mike, but it was Mike who seemed sadder to see him go. "Thanks for the peek ahead." he said "It's always nice to meet an admirer."

Brains and Beaker shook hands for a long time. "It was… uh… really nice working with you, Dr. Beaker."

"Oh, quite likewise… Brains…" Beaker said, finally getting his codename right. "I found this all to be the most interesting experience of my life, and I shain't forget it so long as I live."

Popkiss shook hands with Jeff one last time, "God speed to you, Mr. Tracy. I hope you make it home."

"I hope so too, Professor, and thank you for everything." Jeff said.

Jimmy and Mitch bid their final farewells too, Madelynn was very upset that she'd never see Mitch again; this made Tintin feel like crying too. They are all special friends, all of them, and as much as she wished they could all be a part of the same team, she knew that wasn't possible.

All she could do was comfort her daughter and hope she would feel better when they got home… if they did.

Everyone waved goodbye as Supercar took off with all the members of its crew aboard, and they flew off to a safe distance so as not to get caught in the shockwaves that were to occur.

Unbeknownst to them all, after Supercar left, The Hood, who had been hiding behind the sand dunes all this time was ready to make his move. "Now, to get onto that island, and once I am inside, all the secrets of International Rescue shall be mine!"

He managed to creep onto the island without gathering too much attention from anyone, unaware what was about to happen inside…

Brains was in the lab putting his formula ready to go, while Jeff made sure that everyone was ready for the rough ride this time. "We're all set, Brains. Fire when ready…!"

Brains nodded and contacted John and Alan. "We're ready, Brains." John said showing on the monitor that he and Alan were safely strapped in.

"Okay! This is it…" Brains whimpered "I only hope it works!" and he ordered John and Alan to activate the power, and just like before the island began to rumble and quiver.

Madelynn began to cry and squeal. "Oh! Easy, honey!" Tintin said as she held her daughter close and tight.

"Oh, dear!" cried Grandma "Here we go again!"

"Oh! I fear… I'm going to be… sick… Milday!" cried Parker.

"Parker!" cried Penelope.

The rumbling became more violent, and John and Alan could feel the satellite vibrating. "This is it, John!" cried Alan.

"Hang on, Alan…!" his brother responded.

Soon, the island began flashing, and outside The Hood could feel everything. "What is happening?" he cried as felt himself falling along with the whole island.

When everyone awoke from their blackout after the big flash their first thoughts were _"Did it work?"_ The first signs were that the island was surrounded by water again. Jeff turned on the TV, and the reception was receiving all the normal stations, and finally the news confirmed that it was in fact the year 2065.

"We made it!" cried Virgil.

"Wait!" cried Tintin "Alan and John…?"

_"It's okay, honey." _Alan's voice rang out over the radio.

_"Thunderbirds 3 and 5 are all intact." _added John.

Everyone felt so relieved, but none were as excited to as Brains as he was seen leaping and cheering for joy across the lab.

Meanwhile, The Hood made it back too, but the force of the shockwaves were so strong he been thrown hundreds of miles to the coast line and swam the rest of the way to shore. He was more furious than tired. "Someday…! Someday, International Rescue will pay for this!"

Things really went back to normal over the next few days. The base was all fixed up. Alan returned, and no real changes had been made in history by their being in the past. Penelope and Parker went back to England, and Grandma, using her expert sewing and knitting, made for Madelynn a stuffed monkey that greatly resembled Mitch. Madelynn really loved it and practically played with it more than her other toys. "Aw, that's so cute." Tintin would coo, but then noticed Alan had his nose buried in the same article he read about Supercar. "I don't believe it." he said "I just don't believe it!"

"What's that, Alan?" asked his father, and everyone huddled around as Alan showed that something had changed, but not for the worst. Near the replica of Mike Mercury at the history museum of Supercar, there was a plaque which read in Mike's words…

_"To my dear friends, and especially to my greatest admirer, Mr. A.T…_

Everyone immediately new that meant "Alan Tracy…."

_…I dedicate this plaque as a symbol of our meeting, and many a great thanks for all that you did for us and Supercar."_

"Well how about that?" Scott said.

"Looks like we officially belonged to the world before our own." added Gordon.

"Legends before our own time." concluded Virgil.

All Alan could do was just smile and mutter "Thanks Mike.", and Tintin playfully pecked her husband on the cheek and all they did after was watching their baby daughter play with her monkey doll.

The greatest adventure International Rescue ever had would always be with them.


End file.
